


Sugar, You Are the Sweetest Sunshine (I Can Taste You on My Lips)

by AlitheCambre (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, ME - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Sexy Times, Some Humor, Some angst, Threesome, a lot of romance, and your friend Steve, bisexuals everywhere, do do do do dododo do, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde has an older half-sister- Darcy. And while Mr Lewis and Mr Pryde both loved the same woman, that was all they had in common. Darcy and her sister grew up not knowing of the other's existence until they both developed mutant powers and both ended up at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Darcy goes off to college and ends up best friends with a God and then uses her mutation to become the best damn agent SHIELD has ever seen. Kitty follows in her footsteps... with a little detour to Calcutta first. Neither of their love lives are what ordinary people would call 'normal' but they love their boys anyways. Now they just have to prove it to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, You Are the Sweetest Sunshine (I Can Taste You on My Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that popped into my mind- originally I was going to make Darcy's character an OFC but I really love Darcy (she does not get enough screen time) and I know her character pretty well (she reminds me a lot of myself) and so I changed my mind about that. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> (PS This wil probably not be updated regularly AT ALL because it's my senior year of High School and I'm trying not to drown in stress and homework)

DARCY LEWIS POV

"Concentrate, Darcy," the voice of Charles Xavier, my mentor, rang in the silence of the room. My pounding headache lessened slightly and I took a deep breath. "good," he praised softly. "Remember what we learned in biology- bones, then veins and muscles, then nerves and skin. One step at a time, feel the damage and relax- your gift knows what you want it to do, you just have to focus it."

I bit my lower lip and took another deep breath through my nose, following his instructions carefully. I felt the heat under my hands grow almost too intense and then fade out quickly. I took my hands away, afraid to open my eyes. A Tiny mewl filled the room and I lost the battle with myself, my eyelids flying open. Immediately, I was attacked. A tiny fluff ball of a kitten nuzzled itself under my chin, newly healed.

"I did it!" I exclaimed happily, cuddling the thing close. Professor X laughed kindly.

"You did. I knew you could." I grinned at him stupidly as my patient mewed adorably. A small sandpaper tongue licked at the pad of my thumb weakly and I turned my attention to the kitten.

"Heya, little guy," I cooed. "How've you been?" I buried my nose in the baby soft fur and inhaled the smell of sweet milk. "I bet you're a lot better now that a minute ago, huh? This is why you don't run into roads without looking both ways and listening carefully." I scolded it. It mewed again and I smiled. "I think I'm going to name you Cameron," I told it seriously. A low moan came from the doorway. I looked up and saw my surrogate father standing there with a good-natured look of exasperation in his normally stoic face. 

"I knew it was only a matter of time bfore you adopted a stray," he teased. I popped my lips at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Shut up oh mighty Son of Coul, how can you resist these faces," I held Cameron's body next to my own pouting face, the big sad blue kitten eyes combined with my own hazel/gold puppy eyes were no match for the big bad SHIELD agent and he sighed.

"Fine. But he stays in your barrack and the litter box if your responsibility only- no bribing others with instant hangover relief to get them to take care of it for you."

"Ah, you're no fun MIB," I pouted. Coulson stepped closer and kissed my forehead.

"I'm plenty of fun, I just know you too well,"

"Too true, G-man." I nodded seriously, clutching Cameron closer to my body carefully. "I suppose you being here means it's time to return to the land of cubicle desk jobs and underground archives?"

"Actually," Coulson smiled slightly. "Nick received your application for promotion and approved it after I put in some good words for you,"

"What?" excitement began to build in my chest and I made an effort not to squish Cameron as I tensed with it.

"As of 0900 this morning you became Agent Darcy Lewis, Media Liaison and PR Manager to the Avengers Initiative."

Phil covered his ears as I screamed with excitement.

KITTY PRYDE POV

"Team in position, ready for shift change," I heard the report in my earpiece and checked my watch. Just in time.

"Shift change commence, thirty second countdown begins now- go, go, go, go!"  I watched on the monitors as my team seemed to melt out of the shadows and bushes and be replaced by new agents. The stopwatch in my hand clicked by the seconds. I used her thumb to clock the time when the old shift had moved out of the vicinity.

"Seventeen point two three seconds, people- one point four seconds faster than last time. Good job. Eagle unit- did the subject notice our presence?"

"Subject remains oblivious, no target sighted."

"Good job people. Next shift change is in twelve hours so Beta shift- be alert. Alpha shift- rest up well. I'm turning command over to Agent Seaver- I need sleep." A chorus of goodnights came over the com line and I smiled as I handed the headset and mic over to my friend and second in command, leader of Beta shift, Ashley Seaver. The ex-FBI now SHIELD operative smiled and took over easily as I yawned. It had been almost four months since I had been assigned this op. My job was simple enough- lead a team here in Calcutta, non-lethal surveillance over a POI- Dr. Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk.

I yawned again and trudged over to the cot in my tent that I shared with Ashley, kicking off my boots and pulling off my cumbersome belt before tucking the wool blanket around myself and settling in. I brought a hand up and clutched the locket that hung around my neck tightly, closing my eyes as I thought of the little girl whose picture it held. My little Meredith, taken from me far too soon. 

"Mommy will never forget you," I whispered through the pain in my chest to the darkness as Morpheus took me in his gentle arms and whisked me away into more pleasant thoughts.


End file.
